


Collecting Butterflies

by wedontslave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fluff, Humor, klutz!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave
Summary: Clarke finds herself crushing hard on one Dr Lexa Woods. So, she takes the opportunity to get close when she gets a little hurt.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Collecting Butterflies

Clarke has always been a bit of a clumsy girl.

Sometimes she trips over her own feet. She knocks over glassware on the table. She drops boxes that she’s carrying and stubs her own toe.

However, there are times where it seems like her clumsiness has an on and off switch. It is really, really rare, and it is never set to ‘OFF’ when Clarke desperately needed it to be ‘OFF’. She could actually recall once in her life when it was ‘OFF’, actually. She had this job interview, and she made an absolute fool of herself because she knocked over the cup of water that the interviewer had, soaking him. Needless to say, Clarke was sent away pretty much instantly. And when she was kicking herself on the way home, being angry at her clumsiness, nothing bad happened the whole 30-minute walk.

It was quite a miracle. Why couldn’t she have been like this, not clumsy like a normal person, during the interview?

So what happens when the clumsy switch is set to ‘ON’? Like the scenario just described, Clarke is prone to set some, ah, _difficulties_ on the people around her. Such as the time when she walked into someone with a fresh cup of coffee that she just got from Starbucks in her hands. The coffee was very hot. You can imagine what happened to the unlucky person who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was also that time when she was at the restaurant, when she pushed her chair back to stand up at the worst possible time. The unfortunate waiter, who was carrying about $100 dollars’ worth of luxurious food in one hand and four glasses of rather expensive looking wine on a serving platter in the other, got hit by the rather fast chair, and I guess you can also imagine what happened. I’ll just describe the aftermath. The poor man had sauce all over his face, with a few slices of cut steak sticking at random places here and there, one in his eye, his entire suit and tie were ruined and soaked by the expensive wine, and there was also a red patch on his forehead that was definitely not from food. He _may_ have sustained minor injuries from the incident. The most amazing thing was, despite the rather ungraceful fall of the man and food flying everywhere, Clarke got away unscathed. No sauce on her, no wine, definitely no cut pieces of steak. She didn’t get scratched at all. Raven, on the other hand, who was sitting rather far away from the incident at the other side of the table, got soaked, probably from the wine, and there was one lobster sticking out of her mouth.

It took a lot of charm and effort on Raven’s part to convince the restaurant not to fine the two girls. She ate the lobster in her mouth, by the way.

Up to this day, neither Clarke nor Raven could figure out how the lobster managed to end up in her mouth.

Oh yeah, talking of Raven, Raven is Clarke’s roommate. Her only roommate. Now that has its perks. Raven and Clarke get along really well, they’re best friends, so naturally, they really enjoy their time together when they’re home. However, it also means that Raven is normally the sole receiver of the _difficulties_ that Clarke is prone to inflict.

Today was no exception.

Raven was really looking forward to this engineering convention that she had with her company, because there was this man that Clarke could not remember the name of that apparently held a lot of prestige in the business and he was attending. Raven wanted to look her best for the meeting as they were to have dinner afterwards, so with Clarke’s help, they spent two hours in the bathroom, perfecting her makeup. She looked really pretty. Beautiful even. Now Clarke was gay, so she had no problem admitting that Raven was beautiful. Raven, on the other hand, has some, um, _sapphic tendencies_ , but she would never admit it, so it is currently unknown that if she finds Clarke beautiful, or has harboured any feelings towards the blonde in the past. Either way, they have never overstepped the boundary line between friends and more than friends.

Anyway, as Raven finally finished her preparations and was about to leave for her convention, something rather bad happened. Raven was at the top of the staircase, about to descend to reach the front door, hair meticulously tied up with a few tendrils of brown hair flowing down near her cheeks, rosy blush in place, eyeliner done to perfection, with a silky red dress that hugged her figure and accentuated her mocha eyes, when Clarke walked straight into her.

Clarke was very excited on behalf of Raven, which would be why she didn’t realise that Raven hadn’t started walking down the stairs already, so Clarke walked into Raven, pushing her forward.

Raven was centimetres from the first stair.

The next few seconds were not a pretty sight.

Anyway, flash forward about ten seconds, and Raven was sprawled at the base of the staircase, just in front of the front door actually. She seemed to be in considerable pain.

Clarke sprinted down the stairs to rush to her best friend’s aid, but on the last few steps, she tripped and fell. Straight onto Raven’s body.

“Ow!” Raven yelped as she felt the not-so-light body of Clarke crash onto her.

Clarke quickly got off Raven, silently thanking the gods that she didn’t get hurt (as usual), and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked the brunette.

“No,” Raven whimpered. “I just fell down the stairs, and then you fell on me. How would I be okay?”

“I fell down the stairs too,” Clarke near-whispered. “And I didn’t get hurt,”

“That’s because you’re Clarke!” Raven shouted as if it was an explanation. To be fair, it kind of was. Then she felt a wave of pain at the exertion and groaned again.

“I don’t think you can make it to the convention anymore,” Clarke said sadly. She knew that Raven had really been looking forward to it, so she felt a little guilty.

“I don’t think so either,” Raven winced. “I think I need a doctor.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Clarke furrowed her brows in worry. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the clinic.”

Raven’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t drive me,” she begged. “Let’s take the cab.”

“The cab is expensive though,” Clarke said.

“Please, let me take the cab,” Raven pleaded.

“Okay,” Clarke acquiesced. “We can take the cab.”

***

Clarke sat quietly on a chair in the waiting room of the clinic, nervously twiddling her thumbs and swinging her feet. She really hated hurting other people, but it just seemed to be inevitable. No matter how hard she tried, someone always gets hurt. Raven had limped into the room to get checked about half an hour ago. Clarke didn’t actually see who the doctor was, because she was trying to figure out how to use the vending machine. When she finally managed to buy a chocolate bar, she saw Raven limping towards the door of a room, quickly disappearing inside.

Hopefully, Raven was okay.

The door that Raven walked through half an hour ago opened again.

Not willing to wait anxiously any longer for the outcome of Raven’s rather ungraceful injuries, Clarke rushed towards the door, and without knocking or anything, opened the now close door and strode inside.

The first thing that happened when she entered the room was trip over a table leg, sending some pieces of metal apparatus flying.

One of which hit the doctor square in the face.

Well, Clarke assumed that was the doctor, because she was wearing white and had a stethoscope around her neck.

The doctor covered her face with one hand, presumably the place where the piece of apparatus hit her. It must have hurt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Clarke stuttered, rushing to the doctor’s aid. “Look, I’ll blow it so it feels better,” Clarke said frantically, and soon she was puffing mouthfuls of air into the doctor’s face.

“Okay, okay,” the doctor said removing her slightly tanned hand from her face. “You can stop now,” she sounded kind of amused.

“Oh,” Clarke mumbled, embarrassed. She then made the mistake of looking up and getting a good look at the doctor’s face, this time without her hand obstructing part of her face.

Because the doctor was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen in her life.

Oh my god. Her deep, dark emerald eyes that Clarke could just get lost in forever. Her long, luscious, wavy dark brown hair that cascaded down the side of her face, some parts of it reflecting light, making it look so shiny, so smooth, so silky. Oh, and her mouth, her lips. Her perfect, full, pouty pink lips that were just so kissable. Her defined jaw, Clarke could see her cheekbones, she just wanted to touch it, feel what it is like underneath her fingertips. And her olive skin. It looked so soft and smooth, Clarke wanted to caress it, stroke it, feel it.

Some pretty naughty images floated through Clarke’s brain, one after the other in slideshow fashion. They all contained the doctor, and herself. It started with the two holding hands. Then came the image of her kissing the doctor’s pouty lips whilst tangling her fingers in her smooth, brunette hair. Then the image of tangled legs on the bed: you wouldn’t be able to tell which one belonged to who if it weren’t for the slightly contrasting skin tones of the legs. Clarke blinked to get these increasingly indecent images out of her brain. The doctor’s mouth was moving.

“Did you hear a bit of what I said?” the doctor said, raising an eyebrow. Clarke blushed a deep red when she realised that everything the doctor had said when Clarke was ogling her had gone into the blonde’s left ear and out the right. She had not been listening at all.

“No, I’m sorry,” Clarke stuttered. She could feel Raven’s smirk off the side of her face.

“I was just saying that Miss Reyes here got into a rather, um, _unfortunate_ fall, didn’t she?” the doctor smiled and that was just the most beautiful thing ever that Clarke blushed even more. She dumbly nodded. “Yes, and she sustained some injuries, that correct?” the doctor continued. The blonde nodded again. “Well, thankfully these injuries weren’t very bad, just some bruises here and there. No dislocations, no broken bones, so that’s good. Although she would’ve been much better off if a certain someone didn’t fall on her, no?” the brunette smirked. Clarke gaped and simply nodded again.

“Well, I managed to fix up Miss Reyes over here, she should be fine now. Maybe use a few ice packs on the areas that feel really sore, but other than that, the wounds should heal just fine in a few days,” the doctor concluded.

“Thank you so much, doctor,” Raven stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. Clarke felt a little jealous that Raven got to touch the doctor at all. Oh, how she wished she could shake her hand! She bet that her hands were really soft.

“It’s my pleasure,” the doctor smiled, letting go and going back to her desk, but not before picking up some pieces of apparatus that were scattered on the ground.

A few seconds passed.

“Clarke,” Raven said, impatient. “Let’s go.”

“Right, let’s go,” Clarke said absently, sneaking a last glance at the doctor who was looking back at them with an amused half-smile, before she let Raven pull her arm and out of the room.

She left the clinic in a daze.

***

“Cat got your tongue, Clarke?” Raven smirked as they entered their flat. Clarke had spent the whole journey home not uttering a single word, which was very unusual for the usually talkative blonde. Clarke jolted and turned her head to face Raven.

“No,” she said defensively.

“Hmm, really,” Raven smirked. “You want to know what I think?” she said mysteriously. Clarke waited for her to say what she thought, but Raven didn’t say anything. A few seconds passed.

“What?” Clarke asked, prompting Raven to continue.

“I think that you have a crush on the doctor,” Raven’s smirk grew. Clarke blanched.

“Wha– no! I don’t!” Clarke stuttered, face starting to blush again.

“Okay,” Raven shrugged, unconvinced. “You don’t have a crush on her.”

“You’re right,” Clarke agreed hesitantly. “I don’t.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Raven said.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” Clarke conceded with a sigh.

“Damn right,” Raven smirked again. “And I don’t think that it’s the normal crushes that you have, Clarke. This is a full-blown one. You just couldn’t keep your eyes off her, could you?” she continued teasingly. “I bet that you were imagining sexy times with her in your head when she was talking to you, weren’t you?”

“Raven!” Clarke’s face paled, then turned a very deep red. “That’s inappropriate!”

“Oh, but you don’t deny it?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Clarke conceded, “But that’s none of your business!” she snapped, furrowing her eyebrows. “I’m going to bed.”

“And you’re going to get off thinking about her, aren’t you?” Raven drawled. “Maybe have a nice steamy sex dream with –”

“I hate you!” Clarke screamed as she disappeared up the stairs.

***

It had been already two weeks, and Clarke still couldn’t get the olive-skinned doctor out of her mind. She may have had some… _dreams_ and _fantasies_ concerning the brunette, which is why the tall blonde is becoming more and more desperate to see her again. She just had another rather erotic dream of her doing _certain things_ with the Latina at her workplace, such as, um, taking off her white clothes so that Clarke could examine the fabric. Also maybe some panties. Hey, she just wanted to know what brand she was wearing! And the brunette just happened to be lying on the office table, underneath the blonde. Clarke did not care to elaborate on how that happened.

Anyway, when she woke up hot and bothered she decided that she had enough. Today was the day that she would put an end to all of that. And maybe, if she was super lucky, turn her _fantasies_ into reality. Imagine that. A drip of drool slipped out of Clarke’s mouth at the thought.

“Hey, Raven?” Clarke hissed. Raven was sat on the sofa, clutching a cup of coffee, which she drinks every day so that she wasn’t so cranky. After all, Raven wasn’t exactly a morning person. Clarke, on the other hand, did not really need coffee to keep her awake in the mornings. Maybe her routine of morning runs before breakfast helped. Although recently she went on longer runs to cool herself down (ironically) after another one of _those dreams_.

She _may_ have touched herself and pretended that it was slightly tanned fingers touching her there to ease some of the tension that she had been feeling. It wasn’t enough, though.

“What?” Raven snapped, scowling.

“Um, you know that doctor that you went to a few weeks ago?” Clarke asked tentatively.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “The gorgeous brunette one?”

“Uh, yeah, her,” Clarke stuttered. She was losing confidence. She needed to get it out fast! But first, that beautiful face needed a name. “What was her name?”

Raven’s eyebrow went higher on her forehead, and this time she had a lopsided smile on her face. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’ve just thought of her, like right now, and it would be nice to put a name to the face,” Clarke blurted nervously.

“Still haven’t got over that silly crush of yours?” Raven laughed. Clarke pouted. “Fine, her name was Dr Woods.”

“Dr Woods, Dr Woods,” Clarke mumbled. “What was her first name?”

“Hmm, I don’t remember,” Raven teased.

“Please, I really need to know,” Clarke begged. Raven smiled.

“Fine. You have to admit that you have been having sex dreams of her, though.”

Clarke paled. “Raven!” Raven simply stared at the blonde, challenging. “Fine,” Clarke scowled. “I have.”

“Say the full sentence please,” Raven ordered, smiling evilly.

“I have been having sex dreams of Dr Woods,” Clarke grumbled.

“Wow, you have?” Raven feigned surprise. “Well, Clarke, her name was Lexa.”

 _Lexa_. What a beautiful name! A perfect name to a perfect person.

“Lexa,” Clarke tried the name on her tongue. She loved it. “Lexa. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa –”

“Just stop!” Raven shouted in exasperation. “Now you know her name, you happy now?”

“Not yet,” Clarke mumbled, blushing again. “I really want to see her again. But I don’t know how to,”

“I saw her because I got hurt,” Raven shrugged. A lightbulb lit up in Clarke’s head.

“Yes, Raven! That’s a great idea!” she sounded very eager. “You saw her because I hurt you. So, you have to hurt me!”

“Wait, what?” Raven said, but she had no time to react when Clarke grabbed Raven’s hand and raked the shorter blonde’s long fingernails across Clarke’s hand, scratching it.

A few beads of blood dripped out of Clarke’s hand.

“That’s perfect!” Clarke beamed. “I need the doctor now,”

“You really don’t,” Raven frowned, bewildered. “That will just heal itself in half an hour.”

“Then we have half an hour to get to the clinic!” Clarke exclaimed. “Take me to the doctor, Raven! Now!” she ordered.

“Whatever,” Raven rolled her eyes. “I’ll drive you. Just so you know, you may not get her as your doctor. She may not even be working then.”

“Then I will try again and again until I get her as my doctor!” Clarke said defiantly. Then a thought popped up in her head. “How did you know I’ve been having sex dreams of her?”

Raven smirked again. “Oh, so you do? I’ve just been hearing you moan in your sleep lately. Quite loudly, in fact, I could hear it all the way from my room.”

Clarke turned beet red as they walked into the car.

***

“Miss Griffin?” a voice called. “The doctor is ready for you now.”

A sudden wave of butterflies settled in Clarke’s stomach.

“This is it. What if it isn’t her?” Clarke asked Raven, nervous.

Raven looked up disinterestedly from her phone.

“Nah, you’re being called to her room. It’s definitely her,” Raven replied impatiently.

“Oh my god,” Clarke was starting to freak out. “How do I look? Do my clothes look nice? Do –”

“Just go inside!” Raven snapped and grabbed Clarke’s shoulders pushing her all the way towards the door where she pushed the taller blonde harshly in.

Clarke couldn’t really do anything except stumble in the room and fall flat on her face.

“You good there?” the smooth voice that Clarke had heard in her head for the past two weeks said. It was her! Clarke felt mild anger at Raven. She’s already made a fool of herself before it all even started. She instantly jumped to her feet.

Dr Woods was sat on a chair a few meters away from her, and god, if it was even possible, she was even more beautiful than the last time Clarke saw her. Probably because this time it was of natural sunlight, rather than the artificial light that was lighting up the room last time.

“Y-yeah,” Clarke stuttered, patting dust off herself and straightening her clothes.

“Okay, good,” Dr Woods smirked. “Sit down please,” she requested, pointing to a chair. Clarke obediently sat down, thankfully without any _difficulties_ arising. “So, what brings you back?”

Clarke was taken aback. Dr Woods remembered her? She was so flattered! The thought alone was enough to make her cheeks pink.

“Y-you remember me?” she stumbled. Dr Woods chuckled and it was music to Clarke’s ears.

“Yeah, I do. The friend of the unfortunate girl who fell down the stairs?” Dr Woods said.

“Yeah, that would be me,” Clarke mumbled, voice laced with embarrassment.

“Okay, so what brings you here?” Dr Woods asked, giving a friendly smile.

Clarke thought that she was going to explode. How was she going to get through this appointment, with the doctor, with beauty that would outrank all supermodels, a mere metre from her?

“I, uh, hurt myself,” Clarke muttered.

“You hurt yourself?” Dr Woods repeated. “Where?”

“Um, my hand,” Clarke replied.

“Okay, can you hold it out so that I can see it please?” Dr Woods requested. Clarke followed her instructions, holding out her ‘injured’ hand out in front of her.

Dr Woods looked at it for a few seconds. Then she turned her gaze onto Clarke’s face.

“Hmm, it looks fine to me,” she said. “It just looks like a paper cut. It may have been bleeding, but the blood has clotted and it’s healing as we speak.”

“No!” Clarke blurted. She would not let this chance get away from her so easily! “My hand is hurt, so as your patient, I expect you to hold it!”

“Um, excuse me?” Dr Woods said, bewildered, a small frown on her face. Clarke held her ‘injured’ hand a bit closer to the brunette.

“Hold it, to make me feel a bit better?” Clarke said, trying to ignore the nervousness that seemed to make her whole body fuzz.

“Well, I guess I could put a plaster on it,” Dr Woods informed, eyebrows still slightly furrowed. She reached behind her to retrieve a small plaster from the pack. She then took Clarke’s hand in hers.

At that precise moment, Clarke felt a jolt of electricity throughout her spine and whole body, as well as butterflies (this time not of nerves) collecting in her stomach. She may have fainted for a split second from sensory overload.

Dr Woods gingerly stuck the plaster onto Clarke’s skin and smiled. “There. All done.”

Wait, what? “T-That’s it?” Clarke stuttered. It couldn’t be. Clarke had worked too hard for this.

“That’s it,” Dr Woods continued to smile softly.

“So, I-I should leave now?” Clarke asked, fearing the worst.

“Yeah,” Dr Woods said and Clarke’s heart sunk. “But, I’m wondering why you came to the doctor for a simple cut on your hand.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Clarke’s eyes widened and started to ramble. “I didn’t mean to waste your time. I’m sure that you have so many other patients to tend to that require more attention than me – I’m so sorry Doctor Woods. I just came because I wanted to see you –”

“You wanted to see me?” Dr Woods smirked, raising an eyebrow. Clarke gaped, realising what she had unintentionally blurted out. Oh well. The truth was out, well some of it anyway. Clarke was not going to admit to Dr Woods that she had some, um, _fantasies_. Since Dr Woods already knew that she had come to see her, she might as well not fight it.

“Um, yeah,” Clarke said, nervous again. “Truth is, I’ve been thinking about you ever since I saw you two weeks ago, and I just wanted to see you again, so I decided to get my friend to hurt me so I’d come and see you again,” Clarke explained, blushing.

“Aww,” Dr Woods smiled warmly, sending more butterflies to settle in Clarke’s abdomen. “That’s so cute,”

“Uh, I guess,” Clarke said coyly, cheeks still red.

“But what would you do if I weren’t your doctor?” Dr Woods questioned.

“I would just keep coming for appointments until you get assigned to be mine,” Clarke admitted.

“And why would you do that? What’s so special about me?” Dr Woods asked.

“Because, um, I was going to ask you, um, ah,” Clarke faltered. Dr Woods waited patiently for Clarke to go on. “Would you like to go out with me?” Clarke managed to get out, really quickly though. She was twisting her hands, which was resting on her lap.

“What?” Dr Woods simply said.

Clarke’s heart sunk again, except deeper this time. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m being very inappropriate right now,” she spoke quickly in utter embarrassment. “Just forget it happened, I’m going to leave now,” Clarke abruptly stood up to run out of the room, but she felt Dr Woods’s hand grabbing her arm, making Clarke stay put.

“No, it’s fine,” Dr Woods laughed softly. “Did you mean, um, on a d-date?” This was the first time the normally confident doctor sounded unsure.

“Um, yeah, I was just hoping that– you know what, it’s stupid, please forget that I said anything,” Clarke rushed her words so it became slightly jumbled.

“Actually,” Dr Woods said, fiddling with her lab coat. “I was hoping that you would ask that,” she smiled shyly. “You’re just a really sweet girl, and you’re really pretty, and, um…” Dr Woods faltered, sounding nervous. Clarke, however, was screaming in her own head. The doctor thought she was pretty? That meant the world to her! “I’d love to go out with you,” she finished, voice slightly shaky.

Clarke was speechless for a while. Maybe one day, her fantasies will become a reality!

“Really?” Clarke said in awe, and the brunette nodded eagerly. “That’s great! I’m so glad! Um, well, can I have your number or something that I can contact you?” Clarke requested anxiously.

“Yeah, sure, here’s my business card,” Dr Woods handed Clarke a card with her details on it. “Call me sometime and we can figure the date out,” she said.

“Awesome!” Clarke beamed, and their eyes locked for a few intense seconds. Looking into those deep, dark emerald eyes, Clarke instantly knew that if they had a relationship, it was going to last. She just couldn’t help herself with what she did next, because she was so giddy. She launched herself into the doctor and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “Thank you, Doctor, I’m so happy!” Clarke squealed, still wrapped in the embrace.

“I’m really happy too,” Dr Woods answered. They finally let go of each other. “And, please, call me Lexa.”

***

“Why are you so _happy_?” Raven grumbled as they walked out of the clinic, or more like Clarke skipped out of the clinic.

“I got a date with Lexa!” Clarke sang. “She likes me too! I can’t believe it!”

“Oh God,” Raven rolled her eyes.

Clarke was dancing in her seat the whole ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
